My Brother the Killer
by mariahmaru
Summary: Everyone knows the horrid killer, 'Cletus Kasady'. He is coldhearted and believes everyone should die, but he only has a soft spot for one person, his little sister, 'Kerill Kasady'. This is her story. Rated M for violence, cussing, gore, sex, blasphemy, and incest [not really, but people might get their brother sister love a wrong impression].
1. Chapter 1

**My Brother the Killer**

Chapter 1: The Birth of the Beginning

_I sighed in my prison cell, hearing the faint sound of rain behind the walls. My long red hair was damp and messy and I wished I could comb it. My pale hands were ice cold so I rubbed them together. My situation and my cell is poor, well I guess that's what you get for being related to a soulless killer…I guess it's my fault…I started to remember how it all started._

***12 years ago***

It was a sunny afternoon. Papa was driving me and Cletus to Grandmama's house to spend the night, and I wasn't too happy.

"But Papa, I don' wanna go to Grandmama's house! Tis' mah birthday tomorrow!" I whined looking at my papa drive.

Papa sighed and said, "I know Cherry Pie, but I got t' go t' work, and yawl mama is outta town. Once I get back, I'll take yawl t' somewhere special." Papa made a right turn. "Cletus, you're in charge of yaw sister."

"Yes Papa." Cletus said simply looking out the window.

"I mean it son, she lost three of her baby teeth before they suppose t' fall out because she plays too much." Papa said as he parked his car in front of a house. "And Kerill-If I hear yaw giving yawl Grandmama trouble, I'mma gonna whoop both yawl!"

"But Papa!" I whined before Papa shouted, "Don't back sass me lil' Missy!"

I went silent and pouted. Cletus just got out of the car and I followed after him. Papa got out of the car also, and we walked together to the front door of Grandmama's house. I frowned as Papa rang the doorbell. Cletus held my hand. After a few moments, Grandmama opened the door.

"Well hello there." She said with a grin.

"Hey mom, I came t' drop the kids off." Papa said smiling.

"I know son." Grandmama said sweetly.

I pouted, because I knew her niceness was fake, big brother knew it too, but she was never mean to him…

Papa looked at his watch, "I gotta go, I have t' work." He then ruffled my hair and put a hand on Cletus' shoulder. "See yawl later, be good." He then left and I frowned as I watched him drove off. Now my Hell will start…

***K*I*L*L*E*R***

Once we were in Grandmama's house, she instantly grabbed my hair and pulled me towards her.

"Ooow!" I whined before she yelled, "Shut your yap!"

Grandmama started to pull me to another room, "You know the drill girlie! Come into my house, you go into your room!" She opened her basement door and threw me in.

I screamed as I rolled down the stairs before I stopped when I hit the wall. Grandmama quickly slammed the door and locked it.

"I know you ain't my granddaughter! You ain't my son's daughter! I can't believe my son is too stupid to believe that!" Grandmama shouted behind the locked door.

I slowly sat up feeling my lower back ache.

"Cletus! Do you want to help Grandmama make some cookies!?" Grandmama asked behind the door.

I started to cry, "How come she treats Cletus better than me..?" I stood up and looked for the light switch to my dark 'room'. When I felt it, I flipped it. The light flickered on, shinning a dim light. It revealed a small table and a dust covered cot. I wiped my eyes and patted the cot. "…I want to go home…Tis' mah birthday tomorrow." I muttered lying on the cot and fell asleep.

***K*I*L*L*E*R***

I woke up when someone shook my shoulders gently. I opened my eyes and they felt itchy. I rubbed them.

"Hey, happy birthday sis." Someone said.

I looked at the person, it was Cletus. "Cletus..? What time is it?" I asked softly, half tired.

"12:03 sis." He answered before handing me a chocolate chip cookie. "Happy birthday."

I looked at the cookie before taking a nibble, it tasted so sweet.

"Mmm!" I said smiling taking a small bite. "Thank you Cletus."

Cletus smiled and grabbed my arm, "C'mon, sleep with me tonight."

I almost dropped my cookie when he said that. "No! Grandmama won't let me sleep anywhere but here! I don't wanna get you in trouble!" I said in a hush tone.

"She won't mind sis, she even told me that I could." He said.

"…She did? Really?" I asked making sure. Cletus nodded and I smiled. "Okay!" I said happily and nodded.

Cletus led me up the stairs while I ate the rest of my cookie. He took me to his room and let go of my hand. I climbed into his bed happily, noticing Cletus' bear 'Binky' was also in the bed.

"Binky! What did I tell you about staying up pass your bedtime!?" I asked to the bear. Cletus laughed and climbed into the bed also after he turned off the light. I cuddled with my big brother and smiled. "I'm 7 now, so that makes you 13?" I asked.

Cletus shook his head, "Not till' 6 months from now."

"Ooh, I forgot." I said softly, making Cletus chuckle.

"It's alright." He said wrapping his arm around me, "Night sis."

"Night Cletus." I yawned before going asleep.

***K*I*L*L*E*R***

I awoke the next morning when Cletus shook my shoulder gently. I rubbed my eyes and sat up, "What is it?"

"Good morning sis and happy birthday." He said simply with a smile. I yawned but gasped when I realized Grandmama might be awake, but somehow Cletus knew what I thought.

He wrapped his arm around me and said, "Don't worry, Gandmama won't bother you anymore-promise."

I looked at him. "Do you really mean it?" I asked softly.

Cletus nodded and got off the bed. "Yup, I talked to her when she threw you in the basement…She said she was 'sorry'…" He explained and looked at me with a large grin. "Want me to make you some breakfast?"

I blinked before I nodded, "Yeah! I'm hungry as a pumpkin!"

Cletus just laughed softly and shook his head.

***K*I*L*L*E*R***

I waited for Cletus to finish cooking patiently by the table and thought, "I wonder what Cletus said to Grandmama?" Cletus then laid a plate of eggs and bacon with a side of toast. "Thanks big brother." I said happily grabbing my spoon and started to eat. Cletus sat at the other side of the table and began to eat his food. "Hmm…" I hummed taking my spoon out of my mouth.

"Something wrong?" Cletus asked and I looked at him.

"Grandmama…She's not up yet?" I said softly looking at the doorway.

Cletus was silent for a second or two, before he changed the subject, "Wanna play tag!?" He jumped out of his seat and ran towards me. I looked at him confused as he pat me, "You're it!"

"Huh!?" I said before Cletus giggled, before running out the kitchen door that led to the backyard. "Heeey! No fair! I can't run as fast as you!" I shouted running after him.

***K*I*L*L*E*R***

All my thoughts and worries were forgotten when I played with my big brother Cletus. He then baked me a birthday cake, watched TV with me, and he tucked me into bed when I fell asleep by the TV. That day was absolutely perfect just like birthdays should be. But I didn't noticed that Grandmama never showed her face that day or the next day after that…

***K*I*L*L*E*R***

When the weekend was over, Cletus and I waited for Papa to pick us up, but Cletus seemed a bit tense. He kept tapping his fingers on his knees. I was curious why he was doing that, but instead I ignored it and played with Binky.

"Cletus, what if Grandmama-" I said before Cletus stated, "I don't want to talk about her!"

I was shocked that he snapped at me, he normally doesn't raise his voice unless he's very angry or annoyed. I held Binky tighter and mumbled, "I was just gonna say, what if Grandmama was right?"

"Right about what!?" He asked glaring at me.

I flinched before muttering, "That I'm really not Papa's daughter…That's why Grandmama hates me right?"

Cletus' eyes went soft and he went silent. He looked away from me and said, "You wouldn't understand sis…Grandmama just liked to be difficult…She won't bother you anymore…"

I stared at him before scooting next to him, and laid my head on his shoulder. "I love you Cletus." I said softly. Cletus didn't say anything. I lifted Binky up and said in a high-pitched scratchy voice, "Don't forget me Cletus, I love you too!"

Cletus just chuckled a bit and wrapped his arm around me, "I love you too Kerill."

"Don' forget Binky." I stated.

Cletus laughed, "I love you too Binky."

We then laughed together, still waiting for Papa to pick us up.

***K*I*L*L*E*R***

Thirty minutes had passed and Papa's red car parked in front of the house. Cletus tensed up as Papa got out of the car.

"Papa!" I shouted happily running towards him.

"Hey Cherry Pie," Papa said picking me up, "Did yawl have a fun birthday at Grandmama's?"

"Umm-Hmm! Me and Cletus played all day!" I answered smiling.

Papa noticed I was holding Binky, "Did Cletus give yaw that old teddy bear for your birthday?"

"No, Binky is his bear." I stated and Papa looked at Cletus whom hadn't moved from the porch.

"C'mon son! You're too old for bears!" Papa stated walking over to him, carrying me.

Cletus was silent.

Papa put me down on the porch next to my brother and sighed, "Never mind." Papa fiddled with his tie before taking his first step on the porch, Cletus blocked him.

"Grandmama ain't here Papa, she went downtown to go shopping with her friends." Cletus stated.

I was very confused; I had thought Grandmama was in the house the whole time.

"She is? Oh well, I'll jus' have t' call her later then. C'mon yawl, I'm gonna take you Uncle Tony's house." Papa said.

Cletus raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"It's a surprise." Papa said simply winking at him.

"Yay!" I shouted running towards the car.

Little did I know… everything about my life was going to become complicated…


	2. Chapter 2

**My Brother the Killer**

Chapter 2: Sins of the Mother

_I sighed annoyed that I was still in this jail cell, but court ordered that I stay here till' my next trial, and that's not till' another month. I'm nineteen years old and I've been charged with murder, assault, destruction of private and public property, and interference with police work. And if my lawyer Matt Murdock doesn't succeed of winning my case, I'll have to serve life in prison with no bail._

_I sighed scratching my head, "All of this because of family!" I then laid on my jail bed and stared at the ceiling. "First Grandmama, then it was Mama…" I thought remembering when Papa took me and Cletus to Uncle Tony's house._

***12 years ago***

When we finally arrived, I knocked on the door.

"Just open the door Cherry Pie." Papa said simply.

"Kay'!" I said opening the door, before people jumped around the room yelling, "SURPRISE!"

I was confused but I was happy. Cletus stood next to me with an unamused expression. Then Mama and Uncle Tony walked towards the door smiling.

"Happy Birthday sweetie." Mama said putting a party hat on my head.

I giggled, "Thank you Mama." I then looked at Cletus; he was starring at Uncle Tony like he hated him. I was very curious but I tried to ignore it.

***K*I*L*L*E*R***

Later at the party, I found Cletus sitting alone on the couch with Binky. I hopped onto the couch and scooted over to him.

"Why are you alone Cletus?" I asked looking at him.

"Because you left me alone." He stated bitterly.

I frowned and said, "Uh… I'm sorry Cletus… I'm really am." I reached for his hand and held it.

He yanked his hand away and slapped it away before saying, "Just leave me alone!"

"Ow!" I cried sliding off the couch, "I'mma gonna tell Mama on you!"

"No you're not!" Cletus shouted and chased me.

"Mama!" I shouted running down the hall, with Cletus chasing me. I heard Mama talking behind a closed door and I opened it, Cletus bumped into me so I fell hitting the door. The door swung open and I cried, "Mama!" I looked up and saw Mama on top of Uncle Tony.

"Cletus!? Kerill!?" Mama covering her chest.

I stood up and rubbed my head. I was confused, just what were Mama and Uncle Tony doing? Cletus grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the room. "We're going home Kerill." Cletus said in a low voice.

"But-But!" I said as he pulled me down the hall, hearing Mama and Uncle Tony yelling. Cletus quickly grabbed Binky from the couch and then took me outside.

"We're walking home Kerill, it's not that far!" Cletus stated leading me down the block. He was holding my wrist really tight.

"Cletus-You're hurting me…" I whined, but he ignored me.

I was so confused. Why was Cletus being mean? Why was Mama naked with Uncle Tony in bed? Why did Cletus take me away from my party?

***K*I*L*L*E*R***

After the long walk, we were finally home. Cletus finally let go of my hand and opened the door, instantly releasing Mama's small white mutt named, 'Rosco'. The dog started barking at us, making Cletus annoyed.

"Stupid dog." Cletus stated bitterly, and then he kicked it. Rosco yelped and ran back inside the house.

I gasped, "Cletus!"

"Just get inside Kerill!" Cletus shouted. I was taken back at his outburst, but I did what I was told. I ran inside the house.

"Why is Cletus acting so mean!?" I thought, running up the stairs, but when I ran up Rosco ran up also and bit my heel. "Ow! Rosco that was mean!" I whined running to my room. I slammed the door behind me and crawled under my bed and began to cry.

***K*I*L*L*E*R***

I woke up hearing someone preparing themselves a bath. I looked around and noticed I was on my bed, and right next to me was Cletus' bear Binky.

"I guess big brother put me here…" I mumbled looking at the time; it was 1 o'clock in the morning. I crawled out of bed, and headed out my room. I went to the bathroom which was next to my room, and saw Mama putting her tv on her little diner table. She turned on the tv, and then turned off the water. Mama then took off her purple robe and entered the tub sighing.

I stared at my Mama, she is so pretty. People say that I look just like her, but I always thought they were lying to me, because a lot of people at school don't find me pretty like my Mama, instead they call me a 'pasty skinned ginger'. A 'ginger' is apparently a person with red hair, pale skin, and freckles.

Mama turned her head and saw me, "Kerill, come to Mama."

I nodded and walked towards the tub, "Yes Mama?"

"I wanted to talk to you about what had happened earlier. When Papa and I came home, Cletus told Papa that you were tired and bored at the party, so he took you home… Are you going to tell Papa about what you guys saw in uncle Tony's room?" She asked lifting my chin with her wet hand.

"I wasn't plannin' to Mama… Why? Was it bad?" I asked confused.

She smiled softly and answered, "No, but Papa would get mad if he found out."

I didn't get it. What she did wasn't bad, but Papa will get mad if he found out?

"You know that Uncle Tony isn't really you're uncle, right?" Mama asked softly, taking her hand away from my chin and back into the tub.

I nodded. "He's you're friend, right Mama?" I asked.

"Yes… but Cherry Pie… There is a possibility he might be your-Oh never mind, you wouldn't really understand." She said and sighed. "Go to bed, it's late."

"Yes Mama, g'night." I said leaving the bathroom. I looked down the hall and saw Cletus standing by the door of his room, starring at me. "Cletus?" I called softly. He signaled me to come to him, but he looked too scary. I shook my head and said, "No, I'm gonna go to bed." I then turned around and ran to my room. I jumped onto my bed and held Binky tightly. "Binky… is Cletus mad at me..?" I asked the bear and laid on my bed. "I hope not…"

***K*I*L*L*E*R***

When I was laying on my bed, about to go to asleep, Mama started screaming. "Mama!?" I said holding onto Binky and quickly jumped out of bed, running out the room. I ran to the bathroom and Mama's body was under the water, and smoke was lurking around the tub. "Mama!?" I shouted running towards the tub.

"Dolores!?" Papa shouted running towards the tub, pushing me away. "Oh God!" He said pulling the tv out by the plug and pulled Mama's body out of the tub.

Mama's body was limp, and my eyes started to water. "What's wrong with Mama!?" I asked.

Papa quickly ran out of the bathroom and ran down the stairs. I walked out hearing Papa talking on the phone, "Just get me an ambulance now! My wife was electrocuted!"

I started to cry, was Mama dead? Then I felt someone grabbed my wrist, I gaped, looking up to see Cletus. His eyes looked scary. He pulled me into his room, throwing me onto the bed.

"Cletus!" I said as he shut the door.

"Mama did a bad thing Puddin' Pop and she needed to be punished…" Cletus said simply, looking at me.

"You did that to Mama?" I asked feeling tears just pour out of my eyes.

Cletus nodded, "If Papa had caught her with Uncle Tony…"

He went silent as we heard people run up the stairs, it was the paramedics. We listened as they went up and down the stairs.

After a few moments we heard Papa shout, "Cletus take care of Kerill! I'll be at the hospital, when I'm there I'll tell your Grandmama to pick you two up!"

Cletus chuckled a bit, "She ain't gonna pick up the phone Papa."

I just stared at him. He stared back at me and walked towards the bed. "If Mama was caught with Uncle Tony by Papa, there would've been trouble. They could've taken you away from me sis, so I had to do it. That's why I knocked Mama's tv in the tub."

I shook, "What about Grandmama?"

Cletus smiled at me and said, "I killed her."

Tears leaked from my eyes, "WHY!?"

"Because she hurt you." He said as his hands held my burning wet cheeks. He frowned, "I don't like you being sad or hurt… When I took you to my bed at Grandmama's house, when you fell asleep, Grandmama went to check up on you… When she found out you weren't there, she saw me. So I pushed her down the stairs. That bitch deserved it…" He then held me towards his chest and said simply, "As a big brother, I must protect you."

I started to cry into his chest, "Cletus! We're gonna get in trouble!" I pushed him and got off the bed. "You're stupid! Stupid-Stupid-Stupid! Why did you kill Mama!" I shouted crying, collapsing on the floor. "Mama!" I sobbed and my head began to hurt.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Cletus crying too.

"I didn't want to hut Mama… but she left me no choice…" He said wiping his tears, "It's either we separate, or stay as a family… It's your choice Kerill."

I looked at him in silence. This situation was so confusing! Cletus did a bad thing, but he did it for me! "What do I do!? What do I do!?" I thought before, hugging him. "I won't tell anyone Cletus! I want to be a family!" I muttered.

"Then you promise that we're in this to the end?" He asked looking at me.

"Yes…" I said looking up at him.

"Do you agree that we must protect each other no matter what?" He asked softly.

"Yes." I answered.

"Promise?" He asked.

"Promise." I answered.

He then held onto me tightly. "No turning back now." Cletus stated.

"I love you brother…" I mumbled, snuggling into his chest.

"Me too sis… me too."


	3. Chapter 3

**My Brother the Killer**

Chapter 3: A Grudge for a Dog

_I sat silently as my jail cell, and other inmates' jail cells opened. All of the inmates came out of there cells, apparently we were granted to watch a Disney movie called, 'Tangled'. All of the inmates headed towards the movie room, but I decided to stay in my cell. I wanted to think about the past more…_

***12 years ago***

The next day, me and Cletus found out that Mama was okay. She just had a mild shock, but she needed to stay at the hospital for another day or two. But despite that good news, Papa was upset because he got a call from the police. They told Papa that Grandmama was dead.

I was worried that they Cletus was going to be in trouble, but they said she died by a 'home accident' and that seniors falling down the stairs was common.

Papa became very busy preparing Grandmama's cremation and visiting Mama in the hospital, so Cletus was in charge of me till' Mama and Papa come back.

So me and Cletus played most of the time, we had to keep Mama's dog Rosco tied up, because he kept trying to bite me and Cletus. I had a feeling that he knew that Mama's 'accident' in the tub wasn't an accident. Cletus started to get very annoyed, he couldn't stand the dog anymore.

***K*I*L*L*E*R***

On a sunny Sunday morning, Mama came home with Papa. I quickly ran to her and shouted, "Mama!"

Mama smiled and kneeled down to hug me. "How are you Cherry Pie?" She asked smiling her pretty smile.

"I'm good Mama." I answered and went to hug Papa.

"Where's Cletus?" Papa asked picking me up.

I shrugged, "I dunno. I was coloring while watching 'Pokemon'."

"You really like Pokeman do you?" Papa said smiling putting me down.

"PokeMON Papa! Pokemon! Baulbasaur is my favorite." I stated crossing my arms and pouted, earning laughter from my Papa and Mama.

"Mon honey, Mon." Mama teased.

Papa shook his head, "Alright, whatever." Papa then turned to the door and said, "I still need to pick an urn for my Mama's ashes, I'll be back soon."

"Okay Dear." Mama said before she kissed Papa goodbye.

***K*I*L*L*E*R***

After Papa left, me and Mama watched Pokemon in the family room. Mama said she liked Ash's Butterfree because it's so cute. We were enjoying the show together before we hear the cries of a dog in pain.

"What the fuck?" Mama said standing up before the dog cries were heard again. "That's coming from the backyard!" Mama shouted and ran out of the room.

"Is Rosco hurt!?" I shouted to my Mama but she didn't answer. I then stood up and ran after my Mama. When I reached the backyard I saw Mama just standing. I ran to her, she was standing in front of Cletus. Cletus just stood there with splattered blood on his face. I gasped as I saw his bloody hands, and his right hand held a bloody hammer.

"You killed my dog…" Mama said shaking.

"Welcome home Mama, I missed you!" Cletus said happily dropping his hammer and reached his arms out for a hug.

I was so confused and scared. "Cletus killed Rosco, but where is his body?" I thought before I saw Rosco by Cletus' feet. I threw-up.

"Aw! Gross Kerill! If you're sick, you should go back inside." Cletus said walking towards me and touched my shoulder with his bloody hand. The all of the sudden Mama smacked Cletus with the hammer.

Cletus fell on the floor, and looked up at Mama with tears in his eyes, "Mama that hurt!"

Mama just breathed heavily and shook, she looked so angry. She then started hitting Cletus with the hammer repeatedly. "Ow! Mama! Stop!" Cletus cried out.

I quickly ran to Mama, "Mama stop! You're hurting Cle-!" I shouted before everything turned dark as pain filled my head.

What had happened was that the hammer that Mama was hitting Cletus with hit my head.

***K*I*L*L*E*R***

When I woke up I was in a hospital's bed and my head hurt me so much. I sat up holding my head and saw Uncle Tony sitting by my bed. He gasped and hugged me, "Kerill! You're okay! Don't worry baby, you're okay now."

I was confused but where was everyone. "Uncle Tony..? Where are Cletus and Mama?" I asked softly.

Uncle Tony frowned and he let go of me. "Kerill…you're Mama is dead…Jeffery killed her and Cletus is going through surgery, he's been very hurt." Uncle Tony said.

"Papa killed Mama?" I asked gasping feeling tears tease my eyes.

Uncle Tony shook his head, "Don't call him Papa no more Kerill…I'm your real father."

I shook my head and stated, "You're my uncle, not my papa."

Tony sighed and said, "I'm your father Kerill, I even took a test so I could prove it to the doctors so they can let me take you home."

I was so confused! My head was hurting so bad! Mama is dead! My Papa wasn't my papa! Cletus is hurt! What's going on!? Then the room started to shake a bit before it stopped and my headache felt better.

"Oh my, was that an earthquake?" Tony asked aloud before a nurse walked in.

"Hello Mr. Yukimura, are you two quite okay?" The nurse asked.

"Yes." Tony said nodding.

"Well Mr. Yukimura, since Kerill's test seems okay, you can take her home, but she needs to take these pills for a while." She said handing Tony small bottle of pills.

"Thank you." Tony said and smiled at me, "You hear that Kerill? I'm taking you home."

"What about Cletus?" I asked.

The nurse looked at me, she had sadness in her eyes, but she had a fake smile on. "Cletus is going to stay here for a bit longer, but you can visit him later." She said softly.

"I wanna see Cletus…" I whined and started crying.

Tony shushed me and kissed my forehead, "Later sweetie. Later."


	4. Chapter 4

**My Brother the Killer**

Chapter 4: A Change

_I groaned from boredom and laid on my stomach on my prison bed. "If I could use my powers, I would've been out of here!" I mumbled but that would make my situation worse wouldn't it? I touched the back of my neck, feeling the device that kept my powers sustained. "I can't believe I started to get my powers when I had that headache…" I thought and started to think about the past once again._

***12 years ago***

It's been three days since Tony took me into his home, well…it's my home too now, and he is my true father apparently. Tony told me that Mama didn't want to tell Papa that I was Tony's daughter because Papa loved me so much, and that's why they kept it a secret. No wonder Grandmama hated me so much.

Another day passed and Tony received a call that I could visit Cletus in the hospital, but Tony wasn't happy. People kept talking to him about 'child custody' and 'trials' and other stuff I didn't know about.

***K*I*L*L*E*R***

Once we were at the hospital, I quickly ran into Cletus' room and there was a lady I never saw before sitting next to his bed, but I ignored her. "Cletus!" I said happily feeling tears tease my eyes as I ran towards his bed and grabbed his hand.

"Kerill…" He said rubbing the top of my head with his free hand. His voice was weak and soft.

"Mr. Yukimura?" The lady said standing.

"Yes?" Tony said.

"I'm Tina Page; may I speak with you outside?" The lady asked.

Tony nodded and looked at me, "I'm going to be outside Kerill."

I nodded, "Okay."

I watched Tony and the lady leave the room. I then looked at Cletus and smiled. "Are you okay?" I asked softly.

Cletus sat up and rested his hand on my shoulder. "Kerill…I need you to do something very important for me…" He said softly.

I blinked, "What is it?"

"We're gonna be at court soon Kerill, cause' Papa killed Mama." He stated.

I became sad, because I had forgotten that my own mother was dead. "Why did Papa do it Cletus?" I asked softly.

"He did it for no reason Kerill. That's what you tell the people that will ask you questions, got it? No reason." Cletus stated.

"But Papa loved Mama…"I stated before Cletus spoke up, "No he didn't Kerill! He killed her for no reason Kerill!"

I backed away from him, and held my head, it was hurting again. I clenched my shut and started to see flashes of images. The room started to shake as I saw Papa beat Mama with the bloody hammer that she beat Cletus with.

"What's happening to me!?" I thought before I heard the hospital door slam open.

"Oh my God!" Tony shouted.

I quickly opened my eyes and various of objects fell on the ground. I felt so dizzy and sick. "enod uoy evah tahw?" I said before my eyesight turned black.

***K*I*L*L*E*R***

I woke up in a hospital bed again, but I had wires attached to my head. I sat up and saw Tony and another woman talking to each other in a different language.

"Tony?" I called out softly.

He gasped and looked at me, "Kerill!" He quickly walked to my bed and rubbed the top of my head.

The woman walked towards my bed also with a smile. "Hello Kerill, I'm Dr. Yui Sasaki. I'm a special doctor." She said softly.

"Special doctor?" I asked softly, confused.

"I run a place called, 'Sasaki Academy', it inhabits children just like you." Sasaki said.

"I don't get it…" I stated truthfully.

"Kerill," Tony said softly and held onto me, "You hold the X-gene in your body. My father had it also and it's proven that the X-gene can skip a generation. Kerill…you're a mutant…"

"Mutant!?" I asked aloud.

"Shh! Don't be loud!" Sasaki stated, "Some people don't quite understand the X-gene, they think it's a plague."

"Kerill my cursed genes gave you telekinetic power…So…I'm sending you to either Professor Xavier's school here in New York or Doctor Sasaki's school in Japan." Tony said softly.

"I don't care; I just want to be with Cletus!" I stated but Tony just gave me a sad look.

"Kerill…Cletus isn't my child, after the court case he's going to be sent to an orphanage, so I decided you're going to be sent to Japan." He explained.

Tears formed in my eyes. "No! No! I wanna be with Cletus! I wanna be with my big brother! I don't wanna go to Japan!" I stated.

"Kerill! I am your father! What I say goes! After the court case you're never to be near Cletus again!" Tony stated before Dr. Sasaki calmed him down.

"Please don't be difficult you two..." She said calmly.

Tony sighed, "Kerill…you're going to leave with Dr. Sasaki to her academy…I will be here for a while before leaving to Japan also. We're part Japanese so no need to worry." He then smiled at me.

I ignored him. "What is happening..? Why am I…changing? Why is my life changing? I want to be with Cletus…I want to be with my big brother…Do you hear me God? What is happening to me?" I thought confused.

***K*I*L*L*E*R***

Two days had passed since that day, and I refused to speak to anyone except for Cletus. I told him about my powers and that Tony wanted to send me away. He listened and was silent, I wish I knew what he was thinking, but my powers aren't that developed.

I sat next to Cletus' bed and played on my 'Gameboy Color' and played pokemon. A old man in the game gave me an old fishing rod so I could go fishing. I quickly used a rod and a wild pokemon came out it was a yellow Magikarp. The yellow Magikarp sparkled. "Cletus, I think my pokemon game is broke." I said softly.

He looked at me and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Magikarps are red, not yellow." I stated showing him the screen.

Cletus examined it and shrugged. "Maybe it's because the game is called, 'Pokemon Yellow', so maybe some pokemon turn yellow…" He suggested simply.

"Okay," I said turning the screen back towards me, "I'm gonna catch it!" I made a command so my trainer would throw a pokeball at it and I caught it. "Yay! Imma name him 'Cletus'!" I stated.

Cletus laughed, "I'm a Magikarp?"

"Yup, but you evolve into that big blue snake later." I explained.

He just shook his head and laid back down. I smiled and continued to play pokemon till' my visiting hours was over.

***K*I*L*L*E*R***

The next day I visited Cletus at the hospital, his room was filled with flowers and Christian stuff. "Where did you get all of these gifts from?" I asked softly, crawling into his hospital bed.

Cletus just looked at me, "People think we're devil children…"

"Devil children?" I asked confused as I took my shoes off and kicked them off of the bed.

Cletus nodded and sighed. "We're all over newspapers and t.v…It's stupid…" Cletus stated.

I cuddled into his chest and he winced in pain. "I'm sorry!" I apologized before he held me in place.

"I want you to be next to me…I'll ignore the pain!" He stated holding onto me tighter.

I nodded and relaxed, he relaxed too. We just laid in the bed in silence for a while till' I asked, "Cletus..? …Tony said he's going to take me to Japan after the court case is over…Do you think we can still be together?"

He was dead silent. Everything was dead silent. The room was so silent that I could hear my own heartbeat.

"We're in this together sis', we're a family, and we're going to stick together no matter what…"Cletus stated.

I nodded and snuggled into his chest softly. I then closed my eyes and fell asleep. I was determined to keep my promise to my big brother, and he was determined to keep his.


	5. Chapter 5

**My Brother the Killer**

Chapter 5: Death at a Trial

_It's weird when you have so much free time to yourself that you think hard about your life. Maybe it's a good thing to look at your past mistakes?_

***12 years ago***

It has been a month, now it was time for me to testify in trial. I walked up to a man who held a bible, he told me to put my left hand on it and raise my right hand up.

"You are sworn to tell the truth and only the truth, so help you God?" The man said.

I nodded and answered, "Yes." I then sat down and I faced the courtroom full of people starring at me.

"Okay Kerill, you just need to answer some simple questions, okay sweetie?" A man in a dark blue suit said.

I nodded, "Yes sir."

"Do you love your father? This man right here?" The man asked pointing at Papa.

"Yes sir, that's my Papa-I mean he was my Papa, Tony is my real daddy." I answered.

"You were found unconscious in the backyard, your brother Cletus was beaten half to death, your mother was murdered, and your dog was killed. Did you know who did all of that?" The man asked.

I was silent, I swore to God that I would tell the truth, but I have to keep my promise to Cletus. I gulped and answered softly, "Yes."

Everyone in the jury leaned in to hear my answer.

"Who did it Kerill?" The man asked raising an eyebrow.

"… H-He did!" I stated pointing at my old Papa.

"What!?" Papa shouted standing up, but the man next to him calmed him down, and made him sat back down.

"He killed Mama for no reason! We were playing in the backyard and he just-he just came and started to hit Mama with a hammer. Me, Cletus, and Mama's puppy tried to stop him, but he wouldn't. A-After he killed Mama; he beat Cletus and then me, and then the dog. I don't remember much." I said lying through my teeth. I did what Cletus told me to do, I told them the story he told me to say to them.

I looked at Cletus who sat next to Tony. Cletus smiled at me, I smiled a small smile. "Cletus is happy! I did something right!" I thought feeling great that I'm keeping my promise.

***K*I*L*L*E*R***

After my questioning, I sat back next to Cletus, but he had to walk up to the stand also. It was his turn.

"Cletus Kasady, what happened that day, when you're little sister was found unconscious on the ground? When your mother and your dog were found dead? And when you were found beaten half to death?"

Cletus was silent for a moment or two. Everyone in court just stared at him. He then took a deep breathe and said, "Well mister… Me and my sister was playing with Rosco our Mama's dog and Mama came outside and played with us too. We were all having fun till' Papa came with a hammer…" Cletus eyes got watery, "H-He started to hit Mama! Mama told him to stop, but he didn't!"

"That's a load of horse shit!" Papa shouted standing up.

"Mr. Kasady please sit down!" The judge ordered banging her gabble.

"No Papa! They told me that you won't hurt me and Kerill anymore if I tell them the truth!" Cletus shouted with tears running down his face.

The people in the courtroom started to talk and the judge banged her gabble. I felt so bad that I lied to the court and to God. I felt nervous when I realized that. "I lied to God! I'm gonna go to Hell!" I thought as I started to cry.

"Are you okay Kerill?" Tony asked. I didn't answer; I just grabbed his arm and smothered my face in it. It was so embarrassing that everyone was looking at me.

"It's okay Kerill! I'm gonna stop this once and for all!" Cletus stated and pointed at Papa, "That man there kill our Mama! He beat us and killed our dog! And if you're not gonna stop him, then you're gonna have another trial with him when we're dead!"

Uncle Tony wrapped his arms around me tightly as everyone in the courtroom got loud. When his questioning was done, Cletus left the stand and walked towards his seat next to me, but not before he looked at Papa with a smile. My eyes widened, Cletus' smile was scary.

***K*I*L*L*E*R***

After ten minutes recess we went back into the courtroom. Tony and Cletus kept on looking at me confused, because I haven't talk to the. I had too much guilt to talk to anyone. I wanted to tell everyone the truth, just blurt it out, but I would break me and Cletus' promise, and that would make him mad at me.

The judge came back into the room and sat by her desk with papers in her hand. "Jeffery Kasady, please stand." She said.

Papa stood up with his lawyer. I began to shake a bit in fright. "What is he doesn't go to jail!? He's gonna be so mad at me!" I thought before Cletus grabbed my hand and held it firmly. I looked at him and his face was determined and stern. He concentrated on Papa and the Judge.

"For the murder of your wife Dolores Kasady I find you-**guilty**. For the abuse of your children Cletus and Kerill Kasady I find you-**guilty**. And lastly for the killing of the dog Rosco I find you-**guilty**. As punishment, the court has decided that tomorrow you shall be **put to death** by electric chair. Court adjourned." She said slamming her gabble and then left.

"DEATH!? DEATH!? They just said he was going to jail! PAPA! I'm sorry Papa!" I thought as I looked at my old papa. He looked at me with eyes of betrayal and disappointed… it almost looked like he was going to cry.

"enod uoy evah tahw?" I said softly before fainting.

***12 years later-present***

_Tears ran down my face. "I'm sorry Papa…" I said sobbing. "…I'm a horrible person…Gomen…Gomen…Gomen…"_


	6. Chapter 6

**My Brother the Killer**

Chapter 6: Goodbye Big Brother

_Two days passed and I was of course still in jail. Because of my criminal record no one goes near me. So I just stay in my cell and try not to die of boredom. "How dare you leave me in jail to rot brother… Of all the things you did to ruin my life, this is the worst…" I said bitterly._

***12 years ago***

Me and Cletus stayed at Tony's house since the trial, three days passed and my guilt still was bothering me. I started to pray to God every night since the trial, but one day Cletus caught me praying and he slapped me and said, "God doesn't exist." After then I stopped, I didn't want Cletus to angry at me.

I also started to notice that Tony and Cletus seemed to hate each other. Every time I'm around, it was like they secretly fought for my attention. But one night I heard one of their conversations. I hid under the kitchen table which had a large tablecloth over it so they couldn't see me. I could only see their feet. I stayed as silent as I could and listened to their conversation.

"If you think you're taking my sister away from me, you're wrong old man." Cletus said simply in a humorous tone.

"Hmpf! Too bad Cletus, we're going to move away from here, and we'll never see you again!" Tony stated.

Cletus chuckled. "How selfish of you. I guess you don't care about her happiness. She'll miss me, you know?"

"I care about her well-being! And she'll get over you, you damn bastard!" Tony said.

"Oh I see now! You're scared of me, aren't you? A 12-year-old boy?" Cletus asked amused. "You should be."

A snip was heard and Tony gasped. "Put that damn knife away! I know… I know you're the one who did it! Y-You're a murderer!" Tony stated.

"I'm a lot of things. I'm a boy. I'm a murderer. I'm a big brother. I'm not a stupid person, and I say that because I knew about the 'special' activities you did with my Mama behind my Papa's back… I always thought Kerill's eyes were a little slanted." Cletus said stabbing the knife he had into the table. I gasped and covered my mouth, praying that they didn't hear me.

"… How come you didn't tell anyone then?" Tony asked. I sighed softly, thanking God that they didn't hear me.

"Because I love my family." Cletus answered simply taking the knife out of the table closed it. He then put it in his pocket. "I don't mind killing my family if I have too."

"If you have too!?" Tony shouted outraged. "Tell me this-What is going to stop you from killing Kerill next!?"

"When did I say that?" Cletus asked curiously.

"Don't give me that shit! How do I know that you won't kill her!? I can just turn you in to the cops right now!" Tony stated.

Cletus started to laugh like he heard the funniest joke. "Turn me in!? Ha! Who is going to believe you!? Hahaha! Do you even know how fucked up America's politics are!? Even if you do managed to convince them that I murdered my family, you will be put to jail for not telling them this sooner, and besides it's never gonna solve anythin'. They're already dead…"

"That's it! Kerill is leaving for Japan tomorrow! She's going to live there with my father and I, and you will never be in her life again!" Tony stated firmly before leaving the kitchen.

"Stupid prick…" Cletus stated bitterly before lifting the tablecloth and peaked his head under the table. "You can come out now sis', I knew you were under here the whole time."

I stared at him for a second or two, before moving from under the table and stood next to Cletus. I thought I was in trouble, so I started to shake a bit. He never did answer Tony's question about if he would kill me or not…

Cletus put his hand on my shoulder and said, "Kerill, Imma need you to do something for me… Imma let you go to Japan, but once you start living with Tony's father, I want you to kill him."

My eyes snapped open and I quickly shook my head. "N-No! I'll be in trouble if I d-do that! I don't want to hurt and body!" I stated, but because of my statement, Cletus clenched his hand onto my shoulder harder. "Y-You're hurtin' m-me…" I whined.

"I don't give a shit Kerill! You're being a spoiled prissy brat! I do all these things for you, but when I ask a favor you tell me 'no'!? Do you **want **to leave me!? Well you can't, you're in trouble. You're gonna do what **I **say, got it? You're gonna kill your fuckin' grandfather and you're gonna come back to New York after-Tony will be gone by then. So once you're back, you're gonna stay with me forever!" Cletus stated before I yanked myself away from him. But I fell and hit my head against the counter.

"Ooow~!" I whined feeling so much pain in my head.

"That was your fault, don't go blaming me." Cletus started before the house shook.

"Yes! Yes! I am blaming you Cletus!" I shouted standing up, feeling my tears run down my face. "You're the one who ruined our family! You're the one who did everything!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

Tony quickly ran into the kitchen and gasped. "K-Kerill!?"

"I'm tired of hurting people! I don't want to hurt anyone! I just-I just-I just want my head to stop hurting!" I yelled before I heard something crack. I quickly looked up and saw the ceiling was falling apart. "enod uoy evah tahw?" I whispered before the ceiling collapsed on me.

***K*I*L*L*E*R***

I awoke on the floor in a room I haven't been before. I sat up and noticed that I was sleeping on a big blanket, and I was wearing a silky robe. "Where am I?"I thought standing up and looked around. I looked around and found a sliding door. I slid it open and found an old man sitting on his knees, he was painting with only black ink, and he wore a silky robe just like mine.

I took a step back, making the wood creak from under me. The old man looked up and smiled at me. "Hello Kerill, don't worry, you're safe now. My name is Yukimura Kazuhiko, I'm your grandfather." He said standing up and walked towards me.

I was scared and I was confused. He stood in front of me and held out his hand, in his hands was a small pebble. Then all of the sudden the pebble in his hand started to float. I gasped in amazement and he chuckled. "Your father will be coming back in a week or so Kerill, and your brother is now living in 'St. Estes Home for Boys' so you shouldn't be worried about him." The old man said.

"Where am I?" I asked softly.

My 'grandfather' looked at me and smiled, "We're in Osaka, we're in Japan."

"J-Japan!? But I-Is Cletus still in New York!?" I asked making him frown.

"Yes my dear, he is. I'm sorry if that is such a surprise to you, but you will never see him again. But don't worry, he's at a great place, so don't worry about him." The old man said.

I was speechless. Cletus is gone… Should I do what Cletus told me to do? Should I kill this man? I shook my head, no; I'm not a killer like my brother. I frowned and felt tears in my eyes… I'm breaking our promise…

***K*I*L*L*E*R***

Three days later, me and Grandpa was told that Tony died. I knew Cletus did it, but I didn't tell anyone. That was my secret. That was at least I could do, keep a secret. I wasn't going to keep our promise, but at least I could do was keep a secret.

***12 years later-present***

_I groaned in frustration, "Why does my life have to be so difficult!? I was going to live a better life, but he had to come and find me again!" _

_Then all of a sudden my cell's walls exploded. I screamed and stared at the wall. When the dust cleared I saw a familiar red monster. My eyes widened as the monster looked at me._

"_Hiya sis', did you miss me?" Carnage a.k.a Cletus Kasady a.k.a my brother the killer said.__ "It's time for us to go home."_

_**[Thank you very much for reading! But Kerill's story continues in the upcoming story 'Raging Melody' a pre-cule based on Kerill's story when she met Cletus again! Also there is going to be a sequel called 'Protecting Evil', it's going to be about what happened after Cletus busted Kerill out of jail. I hope to see you soon, bye!]**_


End file.
